


[Podfic] A Promise Made of Smoke

by Nny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/pseuds/Nny
Summary: The Budapest is as battered a piece of space junk as Bucky has ever seen, for the couple minutes it takes for him before he looks a little closer. It’s hiding something special under the hood with intake valves like that, and he suspects that the inside is a warren of levels and corridors that carefully conceals how much room is nibbled out of them and set aside for something else. She’s been torn apart and fixed up so many times she’s a maze of welding and obtruding panels, and if they were stripped away – small charges maybe, rigged to blow – she could probably outrun anything in this ‘port and several others besides. Bucky whistles, low, and Barton sends him a proud sort of sideways grin.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Charity Hawktion 2019





	[Podfic] A Promise Made of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katherine_tag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_tag/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Promise Made of Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974832) by [Nny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/pseuds/Nny). 




End file.
